ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wonderful 101 Numbers
The Wonderful 101 Numbers is possible future fanfiction created by Taylor Gorrell. It is a crossover/cast swap between Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and The Wonderful 101. Plot The world, one that is built around a popular card game, is under attack by a powerful alien force, and the center of the attacks is Heartland City in an unknown part of the world. Only an organization of superheroes, The Wonderful 100 Numbers, is capable of combating this threat... if they weren't so ragtag. It falls to the leader, Wonder Number 39, to find and bring together all 100 of these heroes and whip them into shape so they may work together in order to combat these aliens and save the world. Characters Wonder Numbers /Wonder Number 39 A 13-year-old absent-minded kid by normal life, Yuma Tsukumo hides a special secret: He is the leader of The Wonderful 100 Numbers, despite being the most recent addition to the team. Due to his lack of time on the team, he is not acquainted with all the members, and thus finds out that several people he knows are members of The Wonderful 100 Numbers. When he transforms, all his incompetence is dropped, revealing Yuma as a powerful and highly competent leader of the team. As Wonder Number 39, Yuma becomes a winged warrior, wielding twin swords and able to produce a powerful shield from his wings. Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro/Wonder Number 32 Yuma's 14-year-old rival in Dueling, Shark is among one of the more aloof members of The Wonderful 100 Numbers, but in spite of it, he's smart enough to know when he needs to cooperate with the rest of them, especially in regards to Yuma. It's believed that Shark is actually jealous of Yuma for rising to become leader so quickly due to his apparent inexperience. As Wonder Number 32, Shark gains elements of his namesake, including sharp teeth, fins that make excellent melee weapons, and the ability to breathe underwater. Kotori Mizuki/Wonder Number 13 Yuma's childhood friend, he was reluctant to reveal that he was actually Wonder Number 39 in front of her, but upon being forced to do so, he learned that Kotori hid the same secret about being Wonder Number 13 (due to not knowing all The Wonderful 100 Numbers, he wasn't aware that she was also part of the team). Due to their dynamic of warrior and mage, Yuma and Kotori make formidable opponents when alone or together. The other Numbers see glaring signs that Kotori has a deep crush or possibly full-blown love towards Yuma. As Wonder Number 13, Kotori becomes essentially a magician, able to utilize powerful "magical" attacks from the staff she wields, also able to utilize a defensive shield. If Yuma is around, the two can combine their powers to become one of the strongest powers in the whole team. Kaito Tenjo/Wonder Number 10 Although he is a human, 16-year-old Kaito Tenjo is allied with the alien force that is attacking the Earth, and seems to be Yuma's arch-enemy. However, Kaito is also Wonder Number 10, and was actually brainwashed by the alien force. Despite this, he is quickly freed through the combined efforts of Yuma, Shark, and Kotori. As Wonder Number 10, Kaito is capable of controlling light, wielding it through a long sword. While under the influence of the aliens, Kaito controls the alien entity, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Allies Commander Astral The head of the powerful organization CENTINEL, Commander Astral is essentially Mission Control for The Wonderful 100 Numbers, giving them their missions and aiding them during such. He and Yuma have been friends for years. Despite looking no older than Yuma, Astral is actually over 50 years old, and is a former member of The Wonderful 100 Numbers, having also been Wonder Number 39. A dragonic being powered by galactic energy, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is commanded by Kaito while he is brainwashed by the alien threat. Despite this, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appears to be truly loyal to Kaito and unaware that this is the case. In the Wonder Numbers' attempts to free Kaito, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon takes a hit from the aliens meant to kill Kaito, saving him and snapping him out of the brainwashing, but dying in the process and being reduced to light particles, with only a four-pronged crest as remains. However, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's genetic code enables it to reincarnate through the crest as a small dragonling, essentially becoming a pet to The Wonderful 100 Numbers. Category:Fanfic